Cambio
by Joseblanco1
Summary: Un niño cambiara el destino empezando con la princesa de nación del fuego, solo un cambio


El

En la academia del ejército de la nación del fuego se encontraba un joven niño luchando con dos maestros de fuego ellos estaban rodeados de soldados que apostaban, los maestros le lanzaban bolas de fuego que el apenas lograba esquivar cuando El Niño estuvo lo suficientemente cerca golpeó la barbilla de uno de los maestros mandándolo al suelo, el maestro había sido noqueado, el niño tuvo que brincar para esquivar una ola de fuego, el maestro no logro ver que el había brincado y la única forma de darse cuenta fue cuando recibió una patada de hacha en la cabeza, los dos maestros estaban en el suelo mientras el pequeño recogió una bolsa de dinero que habían apostado en su favor, el pequeño se llamaba Micael, el era pálido, tiene el cabello blanco largo hacia atrás, ojos plateados y vestía una camisa blanca manchada con sangre y tierra, un pantalón negro él iba descalzo, Micael no se dio cuenta que fue observado por un hombre viejo con una gran barba.

Micael caminaba por el pueblo mientras saludaba a las personas que le devolvían el saludo con una sonrisa, el llego a un orfanato que parecía apunto de derrumbarse, cuando entro por la puerta vio a una mujer de pelo negro, ojos verdes ella llevaba un vestido azul

—Micael, donde andabas— dijo acercándose a él, ella sabía la respuesta pero deseaba equivocarse pero por la sangre en la ropa era obvio que tenía razón, el levanto una bolsa llena de dinero que le entregó

—tenía que conseguir dinero, lo necesitas— dijo con una sonrisa mientras salía, ella sonrió tristemente recordando la primera ves que tuvo que luchar, Micael siguió caminando por el pueblo hasta que llegó a una pequeña casa abandonada

—"hogar dulce hogar"— decía Micael sonriendo, cuando entro solo vio un colchón sucio y una pequeña mesa, él se tiro en el colchón y cerró sus ojos no duro ni un minuto cuando estaba roncando.

—que bien huele—dijo Micael despertando, él se levanto y vio a un anciano sentado en su mesa donde había mucha, pero mucha comida

—por fin despiertas, pensé que se iba a enfriar la comida que había traído— dijo el viejo, Micael lo iba atacar pero miro la sonrisa y vio que no era mala persona, o tal ves fue por lo bien que se veía la comida que no lo hizo, Micael se sentó en el otro lado de la mesa, los dos comenzaron a comer sin decir nada y cuando terminaron Micael miro al viejo esperando una explicación —bueno creo que quieres una explicación verdad— dijo pero entonces alguien abrió la puerta entrando

—te encontré tío que haces aquí— dijo un pequeño niño de nueve años con una armadura de la nación del fuego muy extraño, y detrás del niño entraba otra pequeña niña con mala cara y la misma armadura

—que hacemos en este basurero Zuko— dijo la pequeña ganándose una mirada de enojo de Micael, Zuko miro el lugar y pensó en una pequeña casa en el árbol

—bueno ellos son mis sobrinos que al parecer me siguieron— dijo el viejo hombre mirando a Micael que parecía más y más molesto —mi nombre es Iroh y quisiera ofrecerte un trabajo— termino llamando la atención de sus sobrinos y el enojo de Micael había desaparecido, el ahora se encontraba sorprendido

—a que te refieres con trabajo— dijo Micael esperando una explicación de lo que quería decir, Iroh sonrió mientras miraba a sus sobrinos

—quiero que seas el guardaespaldas de mis sobrinos—dijo sorprendiendo a todos que tenían los ojos abiertos.

Cinco años después Micael ahora tenía quince años, el llevaba una camiseta negra con rojo de manga larga, un pantalón negro y unas botas de batalla, su cabello seguía igual de largo peinado hacia atrás pero ahora llevaba unos mechones en su frente, él se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos del castillo y en su rostro tenía una gran preocupación

—joder, maldicion— decía con preocupación, cuando llegó a una gran puerta se detuvo y respiro profundamente el abrió la puerta y vio al señor del fuego sin camisa y a Zuko enfrente arrodillado pidiendo perdón, en la sala se encontraban todos los generales y comandantes de la nación del fuego, Iroh miraban todo con seriedad sin mostrar emoción en su rostro, Azula tenía una sonrisa mientras miraba a su hermano humillarse, el señor del fuego le molesto que su hijo le pidiera perdón y lo atacó con una bola de fuego dirigido a su rostro, pero la bola de fuego nunca llegó a él ya que Micael se había puesto enfrente y detuvo la bola de fuego con su mano la que ahora tenía una fea quemadura, el rostro serio de Iroh había desaparecido y ahora se encontraba con gran sorpresa, Azula ella mostraba una gran preocupación al ver a su único amigo hay con la mano completamente quemada, su piel blanca había desaparecido y ahora solo había una mano roja desde la punta de los dedos hasta al codo, el señor del fuego mostraba una gran seriedad mientras miraba a Micael, Zuko no podía dejar de mirar la mano de Micael con miedo

—que crees que estás haciendo— dijo el señor del fuego mirando a Micael que de inmediato puso una rodilla en el suelo mientras lo miraba

—lo siento señor, pero soy el guardaespaldas de sus hijos, jure que siempre los protegería no importaba de quién— dijo con voz firme molestando al señor del fuego que expulsó dos chorros de fuego por sus manos pero antes de que lo atacara azula se puso enfrente de su padre

—lo siento padre, perdona su insubordinación yo prometo castigarlo— dijo inclinándose un poco, su padre se molesto pero tuvo una sonrisa y empezó a caminar hacia su silla, cuando llegó miro a Azula

—está bien hija, el castigo son diez azotes por favor comienza— dijo sonriendo mirando a Azula que tenía los ojos abiertos, ella lentamente volteó hacia Micael que tenía una sonrisa mientras se quitaba la camiseta y daba la vuelta, Zuko se puso enfrente de Azula queriendo evitar lo que iba a pasar, Iroh se levanto y quito a su sobrino dejando solos a Azula y Micael, él estaba arrodillado dándole la espalda mientras ella creaba un látigo de fuego —hija usa el fuego azul— Azula tembló un poco al escuchar eso y su látigo se comenzó hacer azul, apretó su puño y todo comenzó

Uno, Micael apretó el puño mientras temblaba un poco, la quemadura que se había hecho en su espalda echaba humo

Dos un pequeño gemido salió de la boca de Micael y otra marca en su espalda apareció, el brazo de azula comenzó a temblar

Tres una maldicion salió de la boca de Micael mientras temblaba por el dolor, el espero el cuarto pero no llegaba y su padre se empezó a molestar

—Azula hazlo— dijo Micael con voz baja y el cuarto llegó

Cuatro Micael tuvo que morder su labio para no gritar fue tanto la presión que su labio empezó a sangrar

Cinco el primer grito de dolor se escucho en el salón y Azula se estremeció

Flashback

Hace dos años el joven Micael se encontraba entrenando en el patio del palacio junto a Zuko en un combates con espadas, los golpes entre ellas rechinaban y sacaban chispas, Micael aplicó más fuerza en uno de los golpes y las espadas de Zuko salieron volando hacia un árbol y la batalla se acabo, Zuko se encontraba respirando agitadamente mientras Micael guardaba su Katana en su vaina que tenía en su cintura, el camino hacia un estanque donde había varios patos él se agachó y tomo agua con sus manos que uso para mojarse la cara, Zuko se había recargado en un árbol que estaba atrás después de recoger sus espadas

—creo que todavía me falta para poder ganarte— decía Zuko mirando como uno de los patos mordía un pan que Micael les dio, entonces alguien se empezó acercar a ellos, Zuko abrió los ojos cuando vio que esa persona se puso detrás de Micael y con el pie lo empujó al estanque

—Azula que estás haciendo— dijo Zuko levantándose mientras se ponía al lado de Azula que tenía una sonrisa de victoria, mientras Micael se levantaba todo mojado y miraba a Azula

—creo que te mojaste— dijo Azula riéndose

—y ahora…— dijo Zuko pero antes de que terminara Micael brinco fuera del estanque y se puso detrás de Azula, que trato de voltear pero él le dio un pequeño empujón y ella callo al estanque —esto, no sé porque lo haces si siempre pasa lo mismo— término recordando que siempre pasaba lo mismo, Azula se levanto y no estaba molesta estaba sonriendo

Fin del Flashback

El sexto golpe llegó y otro grito lleno la sala, Micael estaba temblando su espalda no era más que piel quemada ahora y Azula es lo único que podía ver, su concentración se centró en el, no había nada más solo él y el sufrimiento que ella le estaba causando

—no llores Azula todo está bien— dijo el volteando a verla de reojo, ella tembló mientras de sus ojos salía vapor

—lo siento— dijo Azula y los golpes siguieron siete, ocho, nueve y diez pero ya no hubo gritos el no mostró emociones, él no quería hacerlo más difícil para ella pero al final del último golpe él no aguanto el dolor y quedó inconsciente, Azula en ese momento había quedado en shock, el señor del fuego se sintió satisfecho y se fue junto a los generales no sin antes exiliar a su hijo que estaba sorprendido, en la sala nomas quedaban Micael y Azula que no se había movido en más de veinte minutos ella solo veía la espalda quemada de su amigo que lentamente se levanto, cuando se dio la vuelta ya no hubo espada quemada que ver, ella solo veía el rostro sonriente de su amigo que empezó a caminar hacia ella, cuando estuvo a un paso el se detuvo

—eso fue duro, siento a verte hecho pasar por esto Azula— dijo tomando su mano que estaba temblando, ella tenía los ojos abiertos y se recargó en su pecho mientras derramaba lágrimas

—idiota no lo vuelvas hacer— decía con la frente en su pecho, el puso su mano en sus barbilla obligando a mirarlo, el ámbar y el plateado se cruzaron, entonces Azula sintió el peso de su guardaespaldas sobre ella, el tenía los ojos abiertos pero sus piernas no lo sostenían

—creo que voy a ocupar tu ayuda— decía con una sonrisa burlona, ella sonrió mientras se ponía su brazo sobre su hombro y así ambos comenzaron a caminar paso a paso formando un solo camino para ambos


End file.
